The New Seventh Espada
by The Lone Wolf of the Navy
Summary: Mei Schiffer an oc becomes the new seventh espada, the only one that doesn't seem to trust her is Grimmjow. But he better just be carefully or he might fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second story for Bleach, I hope ya'll enjoy!**_

_Ch 1: The New Espada members_

Aizen, after the long meeting with his espada, was sitting in his throne room enjoying a cup of tea as he tried to relax as much as possible. But that possibility of calming quietness was interrupted by none other than Gin Ichimaru.

"Aizen is today the day ya finally introduce Mei to the espada?," asked Gin with a big grin on his face, "I think Grimmy is starting to realize that she is not Ulquiorra, 'cause ya secretly sent him on a long mission in the living world."

"Ulquiorra is returning today so there won't be any problems introducing her," said Aizen, "The shinigami that had invaded Las Noches thought they have killed all of my espada but they were mistaken."

"Since the only two espada that truly died was Zommari and Aaroniero that were truly killed does this mean that mei is going to be the new seventh or ninth espada?"," asked Gin

"Yes," said Aizen as he successfully hid the irratation in his voice, "I am assigning Kotaru other espada seat as well."

"I see," said Gin.

_Else Where in Las Noches_

Grimmjow was having a heated argument with Nnoitra like they normally do. "And I'm telling you that little emo is either not Ulquiorra or he is very ill!," Grimmjow shouted at the top of his lungs, clearly being annoyed with this useless argument.

"Oh, and why do you say that?," asked Nnoitra clearly enjoying Grimmjow's irratation.

"He has not called anyone 'trash' in nearly a week!," said Grimmjow just wishing he could kill Nnoitra and get away with it.

"Since you put that way," said Nnoitra realizing that Grimmjow had a point, "That is a little unusual."

Then Halibel came up swifly to them, "Aizen is having another meeting and he resquests that all of us have to be present, or else."

"Or else what?," challenged Nnoitra.

"You don't want to know," answered Halibel as she quickly marched away. Grimmjow watched her go as he thought to himself, _'Damit, I don't feel like going to another meeting!'_

_**So how do you like it? Please R and R, I ACCEPT ALL COMMENTS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**_

_Ch 2: The Meeting_

All the espada where sitting at the large table they always used for meetings, some of them were chattering away while others were as silent as mimes.

"I see there still isn't a seventh or ninth espada," said Stark with a big yawn.

"Stark we aren't dumb, we can all see that there isn't any seventh or ninth espada!," said Grimmjow with scowl.

"Maybe there isn't going to be any seventh or ninth espada," said Yammy as dumb as ever.

"Lord Aizen would not leave two ranks abandoned," said Szayel very intelligently.

"If that was so trash how come there isn't anyone sitting there?," asked (the real) Ulquiorra.

About the time an argument was about to erupt, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen walked calmly in, "My dear espada I have wonderful news!" said Aizen with a slight smirk on his face, "I have found two arrancar to replace the deceased seventh and ninth espada."

The entire room was filled with an unbearable silence, "Who are they Aizen-sama?," asked Halibel with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I am so glad you asked," said Aizen, "The one that is replacing the seventh espada has been covering for Ulquiorra while he was on a long mission and the one that is replacing the ninth espada is Kotaru Jeagerjaques"

_'I knew it,'_ thought Grimmjow, _'I knew that little emo kid wasn't Ulquiorra.'_

"You can both come in now!," said Aizen loudly. After he said this two arrancar came walking in, one of the arrancar looked like the female version of Ulquiorra, eventhough her hair goes past her waist, her tear tracks are wider, and her skin tone is the same as Grimmjow's, her build is like Orihime's, she is large breasted, her uniform is a white dress and white high heeled boots, and she has a tattoed number 7 on her upper left arm, and her zanpakto is like a cross between Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's in design; while the other arrancar looked like Grimmjow, but his hair style is similar to Stark's and it is a dark brown color, his eyes are an amber color, the remainder of his hollow mask is large spikes that cover his head, his arrancar uniform is similar to Ulquiorra's, his hollow hole is located at his chest, he has a number 9 tattoed on his left check, and his zanpakto is similar to Grimmjow's in design. The female arrancar quietly took a seat next to Grimmjow, while the male took a seat next to Szayel. "Now since that was taken care of, since all of you are familar with Kotaru there is no need to introduce him," Aizen said again after the two new espada took their seats, "Please introduce yourself to everyone espada number seven."

"Yes lord Aizen," said the female arrancar, her voice was lovely sounding eventhough she spoke in monotones like Ulquiorra, "I am Mei Schiffer."

"WHAT!," shouted almost everyone out of pure shock, except for Ulquiorra who showed no sign of that emotion.

"She is Ulquiorra's twin sister," said Aizen, "But he doesn't remember her at all, she was infact created two minutes before him, who soon found out that she is capable of controlling, manipulating, and practically becoming any shadow she desired to transform into. She told us that she couldn't control when she was going to become a shadow, but now she has complete control over her abilities."

After that statement, Grimmjow turned his attention to Mei, _'She is Ulquiorra's sister, now wander she has the same unbearable personality as him aswell,' _he thought hastily_, 'But I do have to admit she never called anyone of us trash like he does, but still I don't trust her.'_

_'He's pretty handsome,' _thought Mei_, 'Why did I just think that! He is my superior! But still as long as noone knows what I am thinking I can think anything I wish.'_

"Alright everyone this meeting is adjorned!," said Aizen as he, Gin, and Tosen left the meeting room.

_**Well how did you like it? **__**Please R and R, I ACCEPT ALL COMMENTS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**_

_Ch 3_

After the meeting, Mei went to her new room. She carefully observed her surroundings, her room consisted of a white bed sitting next to a white dresser on the left side, the walls was white, and the carpet was a very light gray, a gray rug laying in the middle of the floor, and a gray radio sitting on top of the dresser. The room also came with a bathroom, which consists of a bathtub and shower, one sink in the corner, two shelves directly above the sink, a toliet in the far left corner, white tile flooring, and a gray rub in the center of the room. _'This room is a little too drab,'_ thought Mei, _'It is going to take me a while to rennovate.'_

"Like what you see so far," said someone behind her, she turned around very slowly successfully hiding surprise. Her speaker was Grimmjow.

"Yes," she spoke in monotones, "Even though I will add some more things to the room later."

"I see," he said his tone was a little too harsh, as he turned on his heels and left quickly.

_'Handsome yet strong,'_ she thought after he left, _'I like that.'_

_An hour later_

She was wandering Las Noches out of pure boredom, while she was wandering aimlessly she met other arrancar. As she was about to return to her room, she relized she was being followed. Mei quickly turned around to she that her stalker was Nnorita. "Stop following me," she said calmly in monotones.

"You are just like Ulquiorra, an emospada," he snickered as he walked past her. _'EMOSPADA! HOW DARE HE!,'_ She thought angirly. Mei went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. After she was done, she went to her room to decieded what items she will put into her room.

_**Well how did you like it? **__**Please R and R, I ACCEPT ALL COMMENTS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mei's First Assignment

_**Next Chapter is up I hope you enjoy!**_

_Ch 4: Mei's First Assignment_

Mei's first week as an espada went by very slowly, due to the fact that nothing interesting has happened yet. Which gave Mei the opportunity to rennovate her room. She replaced the gray rug for an emerald colored one, the blankets were also replaced with torquise and emerald colored sheets, and she added a coat/shoe rack combo next to her doorway. _'Finally done rennovating this room,' _thought Mei, _'Now I don't have to look at the color gray every day.' _After that she went to the throne room for another boring meeting.

_At the Meeting_

"Well my espada," said Aizen from his chair, "I am going to assign Kitchen Duty to some of you."

With that statement, most of the espada started chattering about what was going on. Aizen then raised his hand to silence the espada, "The espada that will be on Kitchen Duty for the first month will be Mei and Grimmjow."

_'Damit,' _thought Grimmjow angirly, _'Why do I have to be stuck with her?'_

_'I get to work with Grimmjow!,' _thought Mei successfully hiding her surprise.

"Looks like our little Grimmykitty doesn't like that idea," Gin smiled evilly.

"Grimmjow do you have a problem with the arrangement?," asked Aizen with a slight smile.

"No," he said as his mind screamed, _'YES!'_

"Good," said Aizen, "This meeting is adjorned." Surprisingly Grimmjow was the last to leave, replaying today's meeting throught his head a couple of times. _'Lord Aizen knows I can't cook so why did he choose me anyway?'_ he thought frustration.

He then spots Mei walking to her room. She stops and quickly turns around, staring at him with the same stare Ulquiorra uses. "Stop staring at me," he says with malice.

"Who says I'm staring at you?," Mei answers in montones as she turns away from him, and continues to walk back to her room. _'Damit,' _thought Grimmjow, _'She's just like Ulquiorra, an EMO!'_

_**Do you think Mei and Grimmjow will get along for a month of Kitchen Duty?**_

_**So how do you like it? Please R and R, I ACCEPT ALL COMMENTS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Day One of Assignment

_**Next Chapter is up I hope you enjoy!**_

_Ch 5: Day One of Assignment_

Mei and Grimmjow walked to the kitchen to start their first day of kitchen duty. When they got their Mei was shocked at the size of the room, in her opinion it was the most largest kitchen she ever set her eyes on. The only problem was that the kitchen was in such a mess.

"Great, just great," whispers Grimmjow to himeself. He then turns toward Mei, but she isn't there._ 'Where the fuck did she go?' _he thought angirly. She then appears in front of him holding a bucket of soapy water, a broom, a mop, and a washcloth, she then started to clean the kitchen. After an hour or so, the kitchen was spotless.

_'Wow I didn't think she could clean that well.' _Grimmjow, "How did you clean this place that well?"

"Well I had to clean all of Las Noches," Mei said in her usual monotonic way.

Then Gin came in smirking, "Lord Aizen says that he wants the two of you to start dinner."

"Yes Gin-sama," said Mei respectfully.

_'Great another Ulquiorra,' _Grimmjow thought sarcasticly, "What does he want us to fix?"

"Namasu," answers Gin with a smile as he left.

Mei quickly gathered the ingredients, which are sliced raw fish served in a vinegar sauce. "Why was this dish requested anyway?," asked Grimmjow irratedly.

"I'm not certain," said Mei, "But we were ordered to do so." _'Great now I am starting to sound more like Ulquiorra,' _she thought as she started preparing the dish. After she was done she went to the throne room to present the dish to Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Which left Grimmjow nothing to do, accept to clean up, _'That little emo left me the mess to clean up,'_ he thought with a slight snarl, _'But I have to admit the mess isn't that big.' _After he was done cleaning the kitchen, he looked around satisfied that he did a great job.

An hour later

Mei was in her room, she was extending two feet boneclaws from her knuckles. _'I wonder why I can do this and so many of the other arrancars can't,'_ she thought as she retracted her claws, 'I _guess I will never know.' _She quietly stood up and went out into the hall. She saw Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Szayel discussing something.

"Well hello Mei," Szayel said in his usual creepy way, "I was just trying to prove that you are different than Ulquiorra."

"Not a chance Szayel," said Nnoitora, "She is just as emo as Ulquiorra is."

"Mei I overheard Lord Aizen say that you can extend boneclaws from your knuckles," said Szayel, "Is that true?"

"Yes," said Mei keeping her voice and face emotionless, she then demonstrated for them.

"Isn't that painful?," asked Szayel.

"No," Mei said as she went back into her room, 'They are really noise arn't they?' she thought as she sat down on her bed.

_**So how do you like it? Please R and R, I ACCEPT ALL COMMENTS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS, TITE KUBO DOES!**_


End file.
